Of Late Nights and Tea
by serenitymeimei
Summary: "They'd become more at ease around each other lately. Tonight seemed different though."


**Disclaimer:** If Sanctuary were mine, there'd be a lot more sexing going on... just sayin'. (see profile for a REAL disclaimer)

**A/N:** Written for the LJ Sanctuary Women Comment Ficathon, and WindAndTheStars' prompt, "Helen/Kate; tea."

* * *

Kate's never had a taste for tea.

Her mother tried to get her to drink it for years but she always refused, equating it to the taste of dirty water- dirty _hot_ water. Somehow though, about six months after she'd moved into the Sanctuary Magnus had cajoled her into lingering in front of the fireplace in the library once a week, drinking from dainty china teacups that were probably decades older than she was while they talked about anything and everything. She didn't want to be rude, they were just starting to trust her and she didn't want to fuck it up, so she accepted the offer and sipped at the hot liquid until one day she suddenly found herself drinking the entire cup.

It was a different flavor every week- spicy, fruity, soothing- filled with honey and milk, sometimes with an added side of cookies if there were any in the kitchen.

"Do you miss it?" Kate asked her late one night.

They'd become more at ease around each other lately. Tonight seemed different though. It might have been the hour or the fact that she'd almost gotten killed on a mission earlier that day, but she'd been curious about the older woman's past for quite some time and now seemed as good a time as any to finally man up and ask.

Magnus furrowed her brow, "Miss what exactly?"

"Europe, I guess. Simpler times and all that junk." Kate explained, fidgeting nervously with the fringe on a nearby throw pillow, "You never talk about it."

She watched as Magnus smirked wistfully, relieved to see her leaning back into the cushions until she released a satisfied sigh. Kate had never seen her that relaxed before. It was endearing, making her feel like she was getting to see a side of the woman that she allowed only a small handful of people to witness.

"Occasionally I miss it," she started, "But, it's mostly the little things, like afternoon tea and sandwiches with Father and a time where newspapers were the only source of media."

Kate chuckled, "Yeah, I bet they weren't any paparazzi back then, huh?"

"A few, but they weren't nearly as invasive as they are now. People had respect back then. They knew not to cross certain lines and they knew the consequences if they did."

A few seconds of comfortable silence passed. She stared at the hypnotic flames dancing along the wood, soaking up the heat that radiated from the fire that Biggie had lit for them earlier that night. She still wanted to know more- to hear stories of fancy and adventure- but it was better left for another day, one where she wasn't covered in scrapes and bruises and Magnus wasn't about to fall asleep.

Looking over at her, Kate playfully nudged the woman's leg with her foot just as her eyes began to droop, "At least you still have tea."

Magnus blinked heavily, righting her cup and saucer when she noticed them tipping precariously on her lap. Kate couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips.

"I suppose you're right," she yawned, "But, for now I'm afraid that I must call it a night. I'm a bit knackered."

Smiling softly, Kate stood and set both their cups on a nearby table and turned toward Magnus, holding out her hands exactly like she used to when her younger brother would fall asleep in their living room while watching cartoons early Saturday morning, "Come on boss, let's get you to bed."

"Kate, I'm perfectly fine getting there on my own."

Magnus still made no move to get up.

One, dainty eyebrow rose, "You sure about that?"

"Fine," she huffed, giving in, "but not a word of this to Will. He'd have a fit if he found out I've been pushing myself too hard lately."

Kate laughed, taking Magnus' outreached hands so that she could pull her up off of the couch, "As long as you don't tell my Mother that you actually got me to drink that leafy stuff, you got yourself a deal."

**End.**


End file.
